Fairy Tail: Natsu and Lucy 3
by Whitehorse102
Summary: This happened sometime on Tenroujima. Lucy was running from Kain, when a rockfall covered her. Kain thought she was gone, though she was literally buried in front of him! When Natsu hears her scream with his Dragon Slayer senses , he rushes to the scene..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is my first story. it's about Fairy Tail's Natsu and Lucy, cause i absolutely die everytime Natsu does something heroic for Lucy's sake. I really think they belong togther, so, i wrote this! :) I don't really have a name for it...Review please! **

Wendy ran up, and gasped at what she saw. Lucy, all beaten and bruised badly, wasn't moving in Natsu's arms. Natsu hugged her close. "Lucy! Don't leave me!" He cried.

Wendy ran up. "What happened?" She demanded.

"A rock fall got her." It was Erza who answered.

Wendy put her hands on Lucy's arm. "She's alive. But, her pulse is slow. Get her back to camp, now!"

Natsu stood up, cradling Lucy's delicate body against his.

At camp, everyone waited outside. Wendy was in the tent, treating Lucy, Erza was guarding the entrance. No one was to go in. She had a special eye on Natsu, who had fought when he learned he wasn't allowed in. Inside, Wendy waved her glowing green hands over Lucy's body. Gentle, healing green waves went over her body. Still, Wendy knew there was only a slim chance she would live. She couldn't get excited or frightened for too long, or her heart might give way. Wendy took a break, breathing hard. She was running out of magic power, but, she wouldn't let Lucy die. Even now, she could hear nothing outside. Everyone was waiting in the grim. Thy were worried sick. No speeches about going on were to be told. Lucy suddenly clenched her teeth. Wendy felt her heart rate going up, faster, and faster. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed. Immediately Wendy understood. She rushed outside, pushing away Erza. "Natsu! Get in here! Lucy's having a nightmare! She needs to be calmed, Now!" People gasped, and Natsu ran inside the tent. Erza blocked the entrance with her sword. "No one else enter!" She ordered. Wendy ducked in, to find Natsu already holding Lucy's head against his chest. "Lucy! Lucy I'm here!" He said.

"Natsu, calming words." Wendy said, her voice shook of fear,

Natsu took a deep breath, and stroked Lucy's head. "Lucy…I won't leave you."

Lucy, with tears in her eyes, was still shaking, and sobbing.

"Lucy, it's alright." Natsu whispered in her ear, stroking her head.

Wendy put her glowing green hands over her heart. "Good."

Lucy opened her eyes, and looked up at Natsu. "Natsu…" Her voice was weak.

"Shh." He hushed her. "It's over. I won't leave you. But, please don't leave me." He hugged her against his chest.

Lucy reached up a hand, and touched his cheek. She smiled, before closing her eyes, and falling back in slumber.

"Okay." Wendy took a breath. "That's good." She relaxed. "Natsu, thanks."

Natsu nodded, but he was still stroking her head.

Wendy knew she should probably send him away, but she couldn't. She stood up. "I can't do anything more." She announced. Natsu didn't react, she wondered if he even heard her. She walked outside, to find the Master in front of her.

"Well?" He asked.

Wendy took a breath. "I've done all I can, it's up to her now."

"Should Natsu stay in there?" Eza asked.

Wendy looked back, the two were shadows from her point of view. She looked down, and smiled. "Let them be. There's still a little chance she'll live, and I think we all know he would want to be there if she does pass."

Despite the glumness in the air, people had to smile. Everyone knew the two liked each other, even Lisanna smiled. She was glad. She had realized that Natsu wasn't made for her a while ago, and had her sits on another man already.

Inside, Natsu held Lucy's head close. "Please don't leave me." He wouldn't be able to cope. It would be to heartbreaking.

Lucy stirred. "Natsu," She whispered.

Natsu leaned closer to listen.

"Natsu…thank you. For showing me Fairy tail."

"Don't talk like that! You're not going to die."

Lucy smiled at him. "It's not for sure, but I know there's a chance."

Natsu felt tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay. Thanks to you, I have lived my life knowing I had a place in this world, other that the rich, spoiled girl my dad wanted me to be."

"You're not going to die!" Natsu cried. He hugged her close. "Please."

Lucy smiled. "I won't leave you." She whispered so quietly, Natsu heard it only because of his Dragon Slayer instincts.

Wendy heard it too, and she smiled to herself. Lucy would live, and Natsu would be right next to her while she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu gasped as Lucy coughed. He knelt by her side, grabbing her hand as it rested on the arm of the wheelchair. "Lucy! You okay?"

Lucy laughed. "Natsu, I just choked on water for a bit. I'm fine."

Natsu took a breath of relief. "Don't scare me like that."

"It was just a cough." Lucy nudged him.

Natsu stared at her. It was completely terrifying for Natsu when Lucy was given the okay by Wendy to let her out of the tent, and ride around in a wheelchair. He wished she would just stay in the tent, and wait until she was all healed.

Lucy met his eyes, and put her other hand over his. "Natsu, you need to relax. I'm fine." She insisted.

Natsu sighed. "I can't relax. Not when your moving all over the place, and risking further injury! Look! I mean, you could have hit that rock, and been knocked off your wheelchair."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You need to quit fussing."

"I'm not fussing!"

"You are." Carla called.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

Lucy laughed, and squeezed his hand. "Natsu, seriously. I won't get hurt, I can't! You keep following me around everywhere."

Natsu shifted. "I'm worried, that's all."

Lucy smiled, and touched his cheek. She leaned into his face. "Thank you." She smiled, and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

Natsu tried not to blush.

"Hey, Lucy!" Cana walked up. "You ready to go to the spring?"

"Definitely." Lucy turned from Natsu, to Cana.

"Spring? What spring?" Natsu asked, frowning.

Cana laughed. "Natsu, chill out. It's a Herbal Spring. It'll heal us."

"No, you can't come." Lucy cut off Natsu before he could respond. "We're going to be bathing, and I have no wish for you to see me when I'm bathing."

Natsu sighed, knowing she had a point. "Just, be careful." He stood up. "Careful with her, Cana." He warned.

Cana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She smiled. "She'll be fine, Natsu. Let's go!" She wheeled Lucy towards the spring.

Natsu looked after them, and heaved a sigh.

"Natsu?" Natsu looked down at Wendy.

"Hey Wendy." He smiled.

Wendy put her hands behind her back, and smiled, tipping her head to the side the way she always did. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. The spring will heal her enough so she may even be able to walk again."

Natsu stiffened. "Walk? She can barely wheel herself!"

Wendy tried not to chuckle. She patted Natsu's hand. "You need to trust her more."

"I suppose…" Natsu looked towards where Lucy and Cana had disappeared.

Wendy rolled her eyes, and pulled him to a box. She sat down in front of him, and rasied her hands. They immediately glowed blue, and Natsu felt her healing energy soothe his soreness. "Meanwhile, let's see what we can do for you."


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the Herbal Spring, Cana helped Lucy undress, and take off her casts carefully, because: "Natsu would have my head if I messed up." Cana joked. The two didn't really worry about them seeing each other naked, because they had before the exam, when Cana snuck into Lucy's shower. Cana lowered Lucy into the water, and she winced. But, she was soon sitting down, wincing. Cana hopped in, and both groaned as the medicine filled waters worked its way into their wounds.

"Ow…" Lucy groaned.

"This spring really works its way into your wounds." Cana said, rubbing a leaf along her arm.

"Cana, how's your arm?"

"The one I borrowed Fairy Glitter with?" Cana held up her arm. "It looks like my rental's up."

Lucy nodded. "That's good."

Cana looked down, suddenly very sullen. "Hey…I'm sorry I left you."

"It's fine." Lucy smiled.

"No, it's not. If I had stayed with you, Kain wouldn't have gotten you, and you wouldn't be hurt like this." Cana started to cry. "You've been so good to me, and all I did was leave you." A tear traced down Cana's face, and into the spring. "I'm sorry."

Lucy frowned. She(surprisingly) moved over so she was face to face with Cana. "Cana. If you hadn't left me, I might not be with Natsu. You might not have gotten the Fairy Glitter, and we might all be dead. Don't blame yourself like that, or else then I'll feel bad."

Cana looked up at Lucy. "Lucy…"

Lucy flashed a smile. "Cana, it's fine. I forgive you."

"T-Thank you, Lucy." Cana sniffed, rubbing her eyes, then, a trace of her smile came back. "I'm not sure if having Natsu on your back is a good thing."

"No, it's great." Lucy moved back, and stared up at the sky. "I guess I've had a crush on him for a while now. But, to be together with him, to know he cares that much…" She shook her head, obviously lost for words.

Cana smiled. "That's really sweet, Lucy."

She nodded, and then looked down in surprise. "I can move my legs!"

"Really? That was fast! Man, this water's fast!" Cana blinked, happy but surprised.

Lucy kicked up her leg just to prove her point, and she laughed. "Natsu's going to be overjoyed."

Cana smiled. "We're supposed ot stay in here for about two hours, so, might as well get comfortable."

Lucy winced.

"What?"

"I forgot about some of my other cuts and bruises." She mumbled.

Cana laughed, and gently splashed her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Gildarts looked up from hugging Cana. He looked around, his face suddenly grim.

Cana looked up. "Something wrong?"

"This feeling…" He narrowed his eyes.

Lucy looked at Natsu. "What do you smell?"

Natsu sniffed, and his eyes narrowed. "It's a weird wind, and it reeks."

Lucy felt chills go up her spine, and Natsu put his arm around her. He was looking around.

Gildarts suddenly appeared. "Quick, let's get back to the others."

Cana and Lucy exchanged confused glances, but that's when the noise came. It made the island tremble, and Natsu stiffened.

"Let's go!" Gildarts took off running, pulling Cana after him. Natsu Lucy and Happy followed, as the noise continued.

"Everyone! Are you alright?" Lucy called as they reached the camp.

"It's a pretty loud roar." Natsu muttered.

Gildarts suddenly stopped, and clutched at his gut.

Cana put her hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yes, it's just an old wound acting up." Gildarts grunted. "No doubt about it. It's coming!"

"Heads up, everyone!" Lily called, pointing.

Natsu followed his gaze, and gasped. A huge, black shape appeared out of the clouds.

Happy flew over. "What's wrong….whoa!" He stared at the shape.

As it got closer, Natsu realized something. It was a huge, black, dragon. With blue patterns on it's wings, and a gray underbelly. It was extremely huge, and it's had beady black eyes.

"What is that?" Gray asked.

"It's huge!" Elfman gasped.

Juvia jumped as the dragon let out a huge roar. "It's…"

"Dragon!" Bickslow screamed.

Lucy stared at it. "What in the world….?" Then wind blew at her, and she put up her arms to defend herself against the strong blow, as the dragon soared over them. She glanced at Natsu, who was still staring wide eyed at the dragon.

"Seriously?" Gajeel muttered, staring at the monster.

"A real dragon…" Wendy murmured, in awe.

"There are still dragons in the world after all…." Natsu said, his eyes wide open.

"This is the black dragon of the Apocalypse….Acnologia." Master said.

Gildarts nodded grimly.

"You! Do you know where Igneel is?! And Grandine and Metalicana too?!" Natsu screamed.

Gildarts put his hands on his shoulders. "Knock it off, Natsu! I know I told you how I ended up like this! Don't provoke it!"

Natsu clenched his teeth as he stared at Gildarts metal arm, and remembered how Gildarts told him that Acnologia couldn't be beat by a human.

Acnologia landed, blowing a wind over all of them.

"That's not the type of dragon Natsu and the others love! This one is evil!" Happy called, staring at the beast.

"You couldn't be more right, Happy." Gildarts said. "This is an enemy of humanity."

"Then we'd better fight it!" Natsu said.

"No! You're looking at this the wrong way, Natsu." Gildarts snapped. "It's not, how are we going to fight it. It's, how are we going to escape from it! No…More rather, it's, which one of us is going to survive?!"

Natsu stared at Gildarts as the dragon stamped it's mighty front leg on the ground. "Your saying this thing is going to kill some of us?!" He looked at Lucy nervously, who had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as she stared at the dragon.

The dragon roared, and Gildarts gasped. "Oh no! Everyone, _run!_"

The entire guild gasped. Gildarts, the second most powerful wizard in the guild, telling everyone to flee. Cana gasped a bit louder than everyone else, after all, this was her father.

The dragon got into a position, and Natsu ran to Lucy, and put his arms on hers as the dragon let out a roar that was so powerful, it blew rocks out of the ground. Trees ripped out of their roots, and were sent flying. Lucy and Natsu tumbled, but Natsu lied on top of Lucy, not letting her move while she covered her head. Both of them shut their eyes tight as the camp blew away, and the gulid members lied down to avoid being sent flying as well.

When it was over, Natsu opened his eyes, and gasped. "W-hat the….? The whole forest is just…gone."

Lucy looked up, and gasped at what she saw. The woods were now just a vast field of rocks and overturned soil. No trees were in sight. The ocean sparkled under the sun far behind them. Natsu rolled off Lucy as Gildarts called.

"Hey! Everyone still alive?!"

Thankfully, no one had been blown too far away, and all seemed uninjured(not counting the bandages from the fight with Grimoire Heart).

"It did this with only it's roar?" Levy gasped, Gajeel's arm around her to help stand.

Cana was shaking, Gildarts holding her close. "What is this thing? It did that with only it's roar?"

Gildarts looked up, and scowled in disgust. "Unbelievable! It's admiring it's work!"

The dragon was, in fact, looking down on the used-to-be forest with something like a contented snarl.

Gildarts looked up. "No time to be scared! We have to get off this island before it blows another attack!"

Gray had Juvia on his back, which made her blush.

"Here it comes! Get your butts to the boat!" Gildarts screamed.

"Let's go! We're all leaving together! Fairy tail!" Erza yelled, pointing to the boats, which seemed all too far away now.

The entire guild ran, Natsu helped lucy to her feet, and ran. Gray ran with Juvia on his back, and as Carla and Wendy ran, Carla asked. "Wendy! I thought you could talk to dragons!"

"It's not just that! All dragons have a high level of intelligence!" She winced in fear as the dragon let out another roar.

The dragon towered over Fried and Bickslow.

"Fried! Bickslow!" Evergreen cried out, as the dragon blasted them both backwards with a roar. The dragon wasn't' done though. It stomped around, and whipped its tail. Elfman was sent flying. "Elfman!" Evergreen screamed. She spread her wings, and flew to catch him.

"Don't! Eva!" Erza cried out a warning, but the dragon smacked down the two of them easy.

"No…" Levy had tears in her eyes. "This can't be happening!"

In total anger, Natsu rushed towards the dragon.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, then she winced as a new blast of wind hit her in the face.

Natsu stopped, and the dragon missed him by an inch with its foot. It sent Natsu flying, and when Natsu got back up, Master was in front of him. His eyes were dark. He started to glow yellow, and grow to a bigger size. "Run! To the ship!" He grabbed Acnologia by the neck, and held him in check.

"Ridiculous!" Gray cried. "There's no way he'll win!"

"Master! No!" Erza cried. "If something were to happen to you, the guild would…"

"Run!" Master screamed.

Laxus stared at him, his pupils shaking.

Fried was on his knee, but he still clenched his teeth. "Given the circumstances, we should also…"

"Don't you dare make light of Fairy Tail!" Bickslow yelled.

"We're gonna crush you!" Eva promised.

"Yeah!" Elfman agreed.

The entire guild started to yell threats and such, offering help, in other words.

"Shut up!" Master screamed. "Are you going to ignore your masters orders until the end?!"

"The…end?" Mira covered her mouth.

Laxus closed his eyes tight, and turned his head from his grandfather.

"I'm a dragon slayer! If that's the enemy, I'm-" HE was cut off as Laxus grabbed him by the scarf, and pulled him away.

"No! Natsu! WE have to run!"

"What? Laxus, you…" He trailed off, seeing tears fall from Laxus's eyes.

Erza shut her eyes, and ran . "Master, be safe!" She called, running.

The guild ran, tears forming in their eyes at the thought of their master not making it back.

"Someday, you'll understand." Master grunted. "Tears are hollow. Are you gonna cry because someone's gonna die?! Has sadness ever killed a person? The answers are in all your hearts. My proud little brats….live on to the future!"

The guild shut their eyes tight and ran.

Makarov found himself pushed against a rock, and as the dragon pushed against his wounds, he was forced onto his back. He screamed as the dragon pressed hard against his chest, but the scream turned into a chuckle. He acted like the parent for the first time…He allowed his eyes to close, and his head to rest against the ground, when footsteps made him open his eyes. Natsu ran towards the dragon, and jumped onto its tail. Then, it jumped onto its arm, and said. "Give me back Gramps!"

The dragon stepped off, and tried to shake Natsu.

Master shrunk back to normal as he was thrown into some boulders, and found Erza and Laxus standing over him. "You…too?" He croaked.

"I was against it, but, do you think the members of your guild would leave," he looked back at his grandfather. "leaving a senile old fool behind?" Laxus said, Then, Erza pulled her sword, and pointed it at the dragon.

"Fairy tail! Attack!" She screamed. The entire guild was suddenly there, and attacking the dragon. Laxus erupted in lighting.

"Hey, morons! All your power! Combine it with my lightning, and give it your all! Anyone who says I got no more than this, I'll kick your butts!"

Natsu, still hanging from the dragon, looked back. "Laxus…"

"Natsu! Out of the way!"

"W-Wait a second!" Natsu stammered.

"Laxus, now!" Erza called.

"Huh?!" Natsu yelled.

Laxus shot lightning, and as it moved, the guild added their power to it. At the last second, Happy grabbed Natsu, and flew him out of the way as the power attacked.

Laxus cursed. "You took everything we got and your still grinning? You guys! Last chance to take him down!"

Lily grabbed Gajeel, and Carla grabbed Wendy. They flew upwards.

"Natsu!" Gajeel called. The three flew up very high, and then, Gajeel took a huge breath. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" He blew a breath of iron mist at the monster, and that blasted him backwards. Wendy got next to the beam, and took a breath.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" She blew a tornado at the black monster, and it fused with the iron, blasting her back to Gajeel also.

Natsu was last. He took a breath, and yelled. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" A breath of fire fused with the others, and the three roars met their target.

Acnologia was blasted backwards into some rocks, making a huge wave of water rise up, blocking their view.

The dragon slayers landed. "Did it work?" Erza asked.

"No." All eyes turned on Gildarts. "it's not using as much as its power as it did when it fought me. It's just messing with us!"

"What?!" The dragon slayers gasped.

The ground broke up as Acnologia ascended once again, blocking the sun.

"Shoot! It's as healthy as ever!" Elfman growled.

Wendy fell to her knees. "Even with all the guild's power…even with three dragon slayers….Even though we gave it all we had!" She cried.

Natsu fell onto his hands and knees angrily, pounding the ground. "Some help Dragon Slayer magic is!" He cursed.

"What is it going to do now?" Lily wondered out loud nervously.

"Maybe it'll just go home." Happy trembled.

"Don't get your hopes up." Carla warned.

The black dragon took in a huge breath. So great that water swirled into its mouth, and its mouth started to glow.

"Breath!" Gajeel screamed.

"Don't tell me it meant to wipe out the entire island!" Cana cried.

"No way…" Eva gasped.

"Oh no." Juvia murmured.

"Maybe it's just hopeless." Lucy's voice, quaking and crying, made Natsu open his eyes, and stare at his girlfriend.

Her hands covered her eyes, but the way she moved her shoulders and how she sat down in defeat showed she was crying. "Are we all going to die here?" She sobbed.

Natsu stared at her. Nobody. _Nobody. _Made Lucy cry.

Erza called. "Everyone who can used defensive magic, go full power!"

Fried stared at his hands. "I don't have time to draw runes!"

Levy snapped her fingers. "There's more defensive writing you can do with letter based magic!"

"That's our Levy!" Bickslow cheered.

Lisanna cupped her hands around her mouth. "Everyone! Focus your power on Levy and Fried!"

Mira held out her hand. "Everyone, hold hands."

Natsu put his hand near Lucy, making her look up. "We're not going to let it end here!"

Lucy reached out slowly, but Natsu snatched her hand ahead, and pulled her into him.

She nodded. "R-Right. I refuse to give up!"  
Gray grabbed Juvia's hands, and then Lucy's. Together, the guild held hands, and faced up at the dragon. "Fairy tail!" They screamed.

Acnologia unleashed his roar.

A six month search took place around the surrounding area, but, no survivors, or even the island itself, were to be found. No bodies, ether. After annihilating the island, Acnologia disappeared into the sky once more…..and so Seven years passed.


	5. Chapter 5

When Natsu woke up, he was half covered in rocks. He groaned, and moved out from underneath the rocks. He rubbed his face, and then he gasped. He looked around. "What? Where…" He scratched his head. "That's weird. I swear, we were just about to be hit with Acnologia's roar…" Then he gasped, and shot to his feet a little unsteadily. "Happy! Lucy!" He looked around, and found a furry blue head sticking out of the ground. "Happy!" He pulled his Exceed out of the ground, and shook him. "Wake up, Happy!"

Happy groaned, but opened his eyes. "Huh?! Natsu! What happened?" He looked around.

Natsu shrugged. "No idea. But, we've got to find the rest of the guild."

"What about Acnologia?" Happy looked scared, then he realized the black dragon was gone.

Natsu put Happy down, and looked around. "I don't know where he went. All I know, is we have to find the gulid." And Lucy, he thought. He didn't say that though. He took off running, and was surprised to find that the woods were back, even though he thought the dragon's roar had blown it away. He stopped dead when he saw Lucy though. She was lying unconscious, next to Wendy and Carla. Happy called. "Carla! Wendy!" And both of them rushed ot the girl's sides. Natsu grabbed Lucy, and put her in a sitting position.

"Lucy! Come on, wake up!"

Lucy's eyelids fluttered, and she groaned. She opened her eyes. "N-Natsu?"

He wrapped her in a hug. "Thank god, your safe."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank god _your _safe."

The couple broke apart, and woke Wendy. Natsu stood up once they were all awake. "We have to find the other guild members." He helped Lucy stand, and squeezed her hand.

"Let's go!" Wendy said, and she ran off, Carla and Happy following her.

Natsu was about to follow, when Lucy pulled his arm. "Wait a second, Natsu."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Then Lucy did something he didn't expect. She leaned over, and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back just as fast, and giggled at his expression. "Now, let's go." She let go of his hand, and took off running.

Natsu could barely remember his name, but, mostly by male instinct, he ran after Lucy, determined to get another kiss.


End file.
